desperatefandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Wisteria Lane 4352
4352 Wisteria Lane to dom na Wisteria Lane, ulicy położonej na małym przedmieściu w Fairview w stanie Eagle. Historia Jest to kolonialny dom w stylu ranczo z górną częścią z brązowego kamienia i górną częścią z płyty meteorologicznej (żółty - sezon 1-4, zielony od sezonu 5). Ten dom ma basen i ukończoną piwnicę. Sezony 1-2 Mieszkańcy Wisteria Lane Mary Alice i Paul Young wprowadzili się do tego domu w 1990 roku. Zabrali ze sobą ich syna Zacha Younga. Mary Alice strzela sobie w głowę w odcinku pilotażowym, pozostawiając dom wdowcowi Paulowi. Paul i Zach nadal mieszkają w domu do końca drugiego sezonu, kiedy Felicia Tilman wrabia Paula za jej morderstwo, a on zostaje aresztowany, a Zach dziedziczy całą fortunę i posiadłość dziadka. Sezon 3 Mieszkańcy Wisteria Lane Art Shepard i jego siostra Rebecca Shepard mieszkają w tym domu przez kilka odcinków sezonu trzeciego. Po tym, jak Rebecca umiera z aresztu caridac i wszyscy na ulicy dowiadują się, że Art jest pedofilem. Sztuka wystawia dom na sprzedaż i wyprowadza się z ulicy. Sezon 4 Pani Hudson, mieszkanka Wisteria Lane, mieszka w tym domu. Pani Hudson wyprowadza się z ulicy z nieznanego powodu i sprzedaje swój dom Edie Williams, która planuje go wynająć. Sezon 5 Mieszkaniec Wisteria Lane Mike Delfino wynajmuje ten dom od przyjaciółki byłej żony Edie Williams. Mąż Edie, Dave, przekonuje Mike'a do wynajęcia domu, aby był blisko syna, który mieszka z byłą żoną. Dave jednak tak naprawdę chciał, żeby Mike przeprowadził się do domu, ponieważ byłby bliżej Mike'a, aby zemścić się na nim za to, co zrobił kilka lat wcześniej. Kiedy Edie wykopuje Dave'a, Dave wprowadza się do Mike'a, aby nie musiał zostać w hotelu. Dave wyprowadza się później, gdy Edie zabiera go z powrotem. Później Mike przeprowadza się ze swoją dziewczyną Katherine Mayfair. Sezon 6 Mieszkańcy Wisteria Lane Angie i Nick Bolen kupują dom po śmierci właściciela Edie i aresztowania jej męża. Angie i Nick również mieszkają ze swoim synem Dannym przez cały sezon szósty. Angie, Nick i Danny przeprowadzają się z ulicy, ponieważ uciekają przed FBI i prawie zostali złapani. Sezon 7 Dom został ponownie wykupiony przez byłego mieszkańca Wisteria Lane, Paula Younga, kiedy został zwolniony z więzienia. Paul planował przekształcić swój dawny dom w dom w połowie drogi dla byłych przestępców. Obecni mieszkańcy *Nieznani Poprzedni mieszkańcy *Mary Alice Young (przed serią) *Paul Young (przed serią do końca sezonu 2, właściciel w sezonie 7) *Zach Young (przed serią do końca sezonu 2) *Art Shepard (część sezonu 3) *Rebecca Shepard (część sezonu 3) *Mrs. Hudson (od sezonu 4 do sezonu 5) *Mike Delfino (część sezonu 5) *Dave Williams (część sezonu 5) *Angie Bolen (sezon 6) *Nick Bolen (sezon 6) *Danny Bolen (sezon 6) Ciekawostki *Dom ma częściowe wnętrze na pierwszym piętrze (wejście, jadalnia, salon), wszystkie pozostałe ujęcia wewnętrzne (kuchnia, sypialnie, łazienki) są filmowane w studiu dźwiękowym. *Dom był używany do filmowania wnętrza Bree przez pierwszą połowę sezonu 1. *Dom w dolinie San Gabriel w Kalifornii zaopatruje podwórko 4352 do kręcenia. *Ten dom pojawił się w wielu innych filmach i serialach telewizyjnych, w tym: #''Leave it to Beaver (1997)'' #''Tucker (2000) '' #''The Burbs (1989)'' #''The Bill Engvall Show (2007)'' #''The United States of Tara ''(2010) Kategoria:Domy Kategoria:Wisteria Lane